Flurry of Flowers
by Angel of True Hope
Summary: A field of flowers, two boys, and a promise. SasuNaru, shonenai, fluff. My first fanfiction. T rated to be sure.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction that I've written and posted on the net, ever. English is not my native language, so please expect a few grammatical errors. I am doing the best I can, I am not asking for a nice review or a bad one, but an honest one. Anyway, enough babbling, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto the anime show or any of its characters.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai, SasuNaru, and fluff. I love sappy romance story. ;;

**Flurry of Flowers**

It was a clear and summery day. The sun was almost up high. Across the cast endless blue sky, there was a few puffs of cloud here and there. The wind was calm and gentle during that time of day, it soothed the air that had been taken in the fiery heat which offered by the bright sun. The cloud started to move along with the breeze, like many an armada of floating white airships, set sailing across the blue serene sky.

One of the breezes had lost its track and made it way down to a great field of flowers. Gently it shaken the flowers, causing many petals flowed along the breeze, then swirled into a nearby forest's edge. Inside the forest, a young happy blond walked toward the field of flowers. He felt the breeze softly settled on his face and the petals danced across him. He could smell the lovely fragrance of the flowers ahead of him. His face brightened up because he knew he was close to his favorite usual spot. Little did he knew that he had been followed by a boy, a shinobi.

Lurked from tree to tree, from branch to branch, the raven-haired boy hide himself into the shadow, covered his charka presence from the blond.

'Hmm, what is the dobe up to this time?' Sasuke wondered.

The Uchiha noticed his blond lover is carrying a small picnic basket and wearing a happy face, not the usual fox grin-like face when he walked around the village or when he was with the team.

'No matter, I'll find out soon enough'

Naruto had reached his destination. His face lit up even more when he saw the flower field beyond him. The sun and wind softly kissed his face as if they are inviting him to go further. Naruto found the weather is very lovely today and grateful for it, slowly he walked to the field, finding his usual spot. As he set his basket down to the ground, he heard a something or someone walking toward him.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme!," Naruto replied,"what are you doing here? And don't call me that"

"Hn," The Uchiha smirked.

"Answer me, baka" Naruto resented that smirk.

"What? I can't follow my own koi to find out what is he up to with that basket"

Naruto could feel his face is getting red when he heard Sasuke called him his koi. Sasuke loved it when Naruto blushed.

"I am having a mini picnic at my favorite spot in Kohona. Yeah!" The blond said with his usual fox grin.

"And you didn't invite me along? Should I spank you now for being a bad koi?"

"You are such a perverted Sasuke, but knowing that you would follow me, so I packed a few of your favorite sushi trays and rice balls along." Naruto explained as he looked down to the ground, his face gotten redder. Sasuke's eyes got wider.

"You scheming devil, but arigato Naru-kun." Sasuke bended over and gave the smaller, blushed boy a peck on the cheek. Naruto looked up, blue eyes met black, he smiled a real smile at Sasuke, then he did a little tip toe on the taller boy and gave him a peck on his slight red tinted cheek.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

As the two boys chatted and finished up their meals, Sasuke looked at his blond dobe only to find him more adorable than before. The Kyuubi's vessel noticed the raven-haired boy is staring at him.

"What is it, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Was the reply. "How did you find this place anyway, Naruto"

"Hmph? Oh, when I was little I wanted to play with these kids, but they won't let me, because of this," The blond boy spoke sadly as his hand held his stomach, "So I wandered outside the village, not that they cared anyway, then I stumbled to this field"

"You usuratonkachi." Sasuke hugged the blond tight.

"Ahh Sasuke, I can't breathe."

The Uchiha let go of the boy but still held on to his hands, their foreheads and nose tips touched each other. "You don't have to be alone anymore, you know"

"I know," Naruto whispered back.

Then he stood up, his arms opened wide, spinned around and let out a carefree laughter, a laughter which Sasuke had had never heard before. "But look at this Sasuke." The other teen looked at Naruto curiously.

"Isn't this great, I love it here! The flowers, the wind, the sun, the cloud, all of them are so soothing." Naruto exclaimed. "When I am here, I can find myself forgetting and forgiving everything that had happened in the village. Here is where I can find myself think, where I can found me within myself, and it is also here that I found myself falling for you. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled his real smile again. The dark obsidian orbs stared at Naruto with wonder. He was amazed how this place can put the hyperactive blond ninja into a calm and insightful person. Sasuke also found that he himself had let down his harden shell without his notice.

"You know what else Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Sometime I wish that we could live like these flowers, the wind and sun. I mean look around you, they don't judge for who you are, they live so carefree, and the sun…The sun just shine down on us, good or bad, we are one and the same in its eyes"

The boy collapsed down on the soft carpeted flower bed near the raven teen. Sasuke leaned over to Naruto.

"You are a strange one, dobe"

"But you love me, don't you?" Blue cerulean eyes stared into dark one. Naruto's lips pouted. Sasuke can only let out a chuckle. Then he leaned down on Naruto, kissed the smaller boy on his nose bridge, moved down to his nose tip, and finally on his pouted lips. Ten seconds seem like an eternity for those two, when they finally let go. Naruto smiled, Sasuke let out a small smile back.

_Thank you for only smile for me._

As they both drifted into a comfortable nap, Sasuke's arm wrapped around his dobe's waist, their hands entwined each other. After a while, the sun was ready to set, the taller boy gently woke his lover up. "Naruto, Naruto, it's time to go." Sasuke spoke softly in the blond's ear. Naruto rubbed his eyes, let out a loud yawn, then opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at his pale lover.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Let's go home"

Taking his lover's hand into his. The raven-haired squeezed the hand a bit, then he felt a squeeze back in response. They both looked back at the flower field.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke quietly.

"Hn"

"No matter what happen, I will always wait for you here"

Their eyes met again. Sasuke smiled then nodded. They both walked home hand in hand as the golden sun slowly cover itself with the dark blanket of the night.

* * *

8 years had passed.

* * *

Sasuke had finally completed what he had set out to do years ago, he had found his brother, Itachi, the one who massacred his whole clan in front of his eyes, he almost killed his brother, but he had stopped at the finishing strike. He couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Why?

It would be Itachi wanted him to do, right?

He would not give into his brother's expectation. It would be him now, who would make his brother resented him as Itachi had done when he was young. No, he won't kill Itachi, he won't make that sadistic bastard content. Sasuke incapacitated Itachi's legs, bandaged and healed the man up and left him in the forest. It wouldn't be Sasuke who killed Itachi, but it is up nature and Itachi's skill in survival. Satisfied with his decision, the raven-haired man/boy walked a long the road.

_What…will I do now? Where will I go?_

"Sasuke…", a soft breeze whispered as petals danced around him.

"Naruto…".

_Will Naruto forgive me for walking out on him years ago? Will he still be there? Well, I will have to find out._

Sasuke found himself walking on a very familiar road, the road itself etched along the vibrant green forest, soon it stopped at a great field of flowers. Sasuke stood before the flower field. His eyes fixated on a certain someone stood before him, in the middle of the flower field. The person back was facing him, but Sasuke could feel that person's essence, it was all too familiar. It all coming back to him. As he walked toward to the person, he noticed blond hair. Suddenly, Sasuke found himself cracked a small smile.

"Welcome back…" The same voice. "Sasuke-teme"

Naruto turned around face to face with Sasuke. The raven found himself being hugged tightly, he returned the same motion to the blond. His nose buried into the soft blond locks, inhaled the sweet smell that he had smelled years ago.

_Naruto…my Naruto, still the same. Same eyes, same hair, same spirit._

The blond looked up to the taller man, he did a little tip toe and kissed the pale one on the cheek.

"Please don't leave me again," Small tears started to rolling down whisker-marked cheeks as the hands clutched tightly to the raven-haired's shirt.

"Shh, don't cry Naruto," Sasuke kissed away the tears on Naruto's cheeks. "I won't leave you ever again, promise" Naruto smiled, "Let's go home, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha nodded at the suggestion. He leaned down to kiss the blond on the nose bridge, then his nose tip, finally his pouted lips. Ten seconds seem like an eternity for those two, when they finally let go. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other. "Arigato koibito, for waiting for me."

Hand entwined with hand. They started to walk slowly, Naruto tightened his grip, only to feel the other hand tightened back in return. Behind them, a flurry of flowers had flowed, cascaded and embroidered the sky with a story, a story of two young lovers that had found each other and reunited in this very field of flowers.

_Flowers may grow, wither and die,_

_But this love._

_My hope and love for you,_

_Will only grow and bloom_

_Each and every single day._

END.

* * *

Okay, that was my first story. "Bites nails" What do you guys think? 


End file.
